1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a self-diagnosis type welding carriage control system for automatically controlling welding conditions and implementing an oscillation motion, and more particularly to a self-diagnosis type welding carriage control system for automatically controlling welding conditions and implementing an oscillation motion, in which a plurality of controllers can be managed in an integrative way, and are each provided with its exclusive central processing unit, thus allowing each of the controllers to have a program and a diagnosis function suitable for the characteristics of the controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, for marine and ground pipe welding, pipes are directly welded to each other at a welding site. In the case of large-sized pipes, the pipes may be welded to each other while being rotated under a stationary welding torch. However, this conventional method is problematic in that it is difficult to secure a welding torch at a welding site and install equipment for rotating the large-sized pipes.
In order to overcome the above-described problem, there is developed an orbital welding carriage that can weld pipes to each other while rotating around the pipes. However, most of such conventional orbital welding carriages have large sizes and heavy weights greater than 500 kg. Accordingly, the conventional orbital welding carriages are problematic in that they are difficult to move around a work site and have to be moved so as to perform welding at desired welding positions.
Currently, orbital welding carriages, which operators can easily move, have been developed or are being developed, and have been applied to gas metal arc welding, shield metal arc welding and gas tungsten arc welding.
A digital welding carriage control system is advantageous in that it is not affected significantly by poor environment and surrounding temperature and it has various functions of controlling a motor, a welding machine, an oscillation motion and welding conditions stored in a database, and effectively utilizing the system using previously stored programs. A digital welding carriage control system manufactured into a product and disclosed in a patent document is provided with various functions, such as automatic welding condition control, oscillation control and welding machine control, and can successfully carry out real-time control. However, the conventional digital welding carriage control system has a single main controller, so the total control system has to be stopped to handle a breakdown when the main controller is broken down. Additionally, the conventional digital welding carriage control system is disadvantageous in that various welding conditions cannot be satisfied because welding is performed on the basis of previously programmed simple functions, and the complexity of a program is increased because the program of the main controller monitors and controls all functions that are granted to the system.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a self-diagnosis type welding carriage control system for automatically controlling welding conditions and implementing an oscillation motion, in which a plurality of controllers can be managed in an integrative way, and are each provided with its exclusive central processing unit, thus allowing each of the controllers to have a program and a diagnosis function suitable for the characteristics of the controller.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a self-diagnosis type welding carriage control system for automatically controlling welding conditions and implementing an oscillation motion, comprising a main controller for a database, a remote control panel controller, a welding machine and condition controller, motion controllers for oscillation and travel motions, and a digital signal processing controller for managing memories for the respective controllers; wherein the controllers are each provided internally with a central processing unit, and a dual port random access memory so as to share neighboring central processing units and memories through a versa module eurocard bus.